Facts and only facts
by Alexandretta
Summary: Post "Beholder". I don't own anything about 'Almost human', I only have my imagination. I'm french so sorry by advance for my english, I hope it won't spoil everything.


A week. It's been since he saw her leaving the precinct with that guy. A chrome. He knows for sure, he made a research. Why does this guy should have been a chrome ? Since then, he put some distance with her. Her attempts to flirt with him didn't touch him. Dorian reproached him for having answered her dryly twice. The problem is he was mistaken. It's not her he is angry with. It's himself. He blames himself for having missed his chance. Now, there's no way she can possibly take an interest in him. How can he compete with a perfect man ?

"John ?

-What ?" he said harshly

"Wow, easy ! I just wanted to know if you needed me with those files but you sound like you need a drink.

-Sorry. No, I'm okay.

-What's going on John ? You're more on the defensive than usual and I won't tell about how you talk to Detective Stahl and how you look at her.

-What ? What's about the way I look at her ? How I used to look at her before ?

-What do you mean by "before" ? Before what ?

-Nothing. It's just an expression.

-What have you done ?

-Nothing.

-What have you done John ?" Dorian insisted.

-I told you ! Nothing !" Dorian stepped back. When John saw incomprehension on his partner's face, he calmed down. "Precisely, I've done nothing." He murmured. "I've done nothing and that's the problem." John took his jacket and left.

Dorian waited, than decided to follow him.

"John ! Wait !

-You know, you should try to download this somewhere in the RAM module you're using as a brain : when someone leaves like that, it's because he DOESN'T want to talk."

Dorian ignored his comment. "John, you're worrying me. What do you mean by you've done nothing and that's the problem ? Why are you so mean with Detective Stahl ?"

John looked at his partner. He knows he won't let go and thought that the android who is standing in front of him is what looks like the most to a friend. And this friend has a real concerned look.

"She has a boyfriend.

-Detective Stahl ?

-No ! The Queen of England ! Of course Detective Stahl !

-How do you know that ?

- I saw him.

-Who is he ?

-A chrome.

-Ouch !

-Thank you with that. You really need to improve regarding your empathy. Aren't you supposed to cheer me up instead of bring me down ?

-Sorry. You met him ?

-Yes and you know the worst ? I was about to ask her out. The Eric Latham case… It made me think. I wanted to try. We were at the precinct. I'd set my mind. And when I wanted to ask her…

-This guy arrived. I get it. I'm sorry John. How long have they been together ?

-He's a member of the Electus Club. I guess she met him out there.

-That was a week ago.

-Yes.

-It's just been a WEEK ? Did you see them together ?

-No, thank you. I really don't feel like seeing them." Dorian looked at John with incredulity in his eyes. "What ?

-You only saw him when he picked her up ? You don't exactly know what's going on between them ?

-I don't need to. It's not very difficult to guess.

-Well, it's all you got. Guess. Maybe they only had some drinks and that was it. How can you be sure…

-Are you kidding me ? She's just beautiful. She's a chrome. He's a chrome, he's perfect.

-It's weird. Until now, Detective Stahl used to refuse to live among her kind. Maybe she decided to know more about them.

-Not helping Dorian !

-Sorry. I try to understand. She showed some interest in you and now a chrome ? Anyway, you should fight for her.

-I don't want complicate things. I've been there yet." Dorian didn't understand.

-What ?" John lowered his head. "I really want to help you John.

-When Anna and I "met", I was already with someone. I've been an idiot. I haven't handled the situation well. I don't want to be the other guy, you know.

-I understand. Listen John, I don't know much about all those things but I'm certain if I say she has the right to know. And from my point of you, you have absolutely no proof that this guy is her boyfriend.

- He's Mister Perfection.

-How can you be so sure this is what Detective Stahl wants ? Perfection. Do I have to remind you that she likes you ?

-I'm not sure how I can take your comment about my lack of perfection but anyway, he and I don't play in the same league.

-I disagree. You have some flaws but it's not the problem.

-Thanks man. Really. Don't lose this touch.

-Listen John. I understand you. You're a very honourable man. All I'm saying is, maybe they're together but maybe not. There's nothing wrong in wanting to be sure. Ask some questions. If they're together, fine but if they're not. You wanted to ask her out, didn't you ?

-Yes.

-Did this change ?

-No.

-So, choose a strategy. Don't give up just because you imagine things. Be sure."

John remained speechless. His partner is right. He went back to the precinct.

He looked for her but she wasn't at her desk. He asked an MX who answered she was in the archives room.

"Valerie ?

-John ?

-Yeah. Where are you ?

-Alley L to P.

-OK !" John almost ran to her.

-John ? You okay ? Is there an emergency ?

-No. Everything's fine.

-So why are you running ? You were hurry to tell me why you've been unpleasant to me ?"

Immediately, John looked down at the ground.

"Err… Yes… It's true…

-Yes ?" she asked really determined to torture him.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at her.

"Sorry for what ? For how you've talked to me ?

-Yes I'm sorry.

-Or maybe for having ignored me ?

-Yes, I'm sorry for that too. I've been a jerk. There was something… that bothered me. I shouldn't act like I did. It was stupid. Really stupid

-OK, stop ! Apologies accepted."

John smiled to her. She thought he would leave but he stayed right in front of her.

"Anything else ? Maybe you want to tell me the reason why you've acted like this ? Or is that too long too explain ?

-No. Actually… Well… I came here… I wanted to ask…

-Yes Detective Kennex ?"

John took a big breath then looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You know 'Leo's' but have you heard about 'The Gaellic' ?

-No. Not at all.

-It's a pub. I think you may like it. You can watch European soccer games.

-That sounds great !

-If you… and your boyfriend want to come…

-My boyfriend ? What boyfriend ?

-The guy who came to pick you up at the precinct.

-Oh ! This one !

-What do you mean 'this one' ? You have…" He interrupted himself when he saw her satisfied smile. "Stop pulling my leg.

-I can't. I like that.

-So he's not your boyfriend ?

-No, he isn't.

-Good.

-Is it ?

-Yes.

-Wait a minute. Is that why you've been grumpy all this week.

-I am NOT grumpy.

-You pouted.

-If you say so." John surrendered. " So you'll go to 'The Gaellic' or not ?

-With you ?

-If it's possible, would you mind ?

-No. But let me tell you, the boyfriend thing you just did was kind of lame. I think this "approach" is no longer used since the 20's and I'm talking about the 20th century.

- OK, So ! Is that a yes ?

-Yes."

FIN


End file.
